organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Creeper
Creepers are the weakest kind of Lesser Nobody. They are composed almost entirely of Nothingness, so are able to contort their bodies unlike any other creature. Unlike many specific kinds of Nobodies, Creepers were not created by a human-form. They often appear with Dusk partners. Appearance Creepers are certainly the strangest type of Nobody. In their normal forms, they have very tiny bodies, only between 1 and 3 feet from head to toe. They appear to have very frail feet, and their arms look as though they've been stretched. They stand on their hands, letting their bodies and legs hang in the air. Their uniforms consist of a silver and dark gray jumpsuit that covers from their neck down. The "pants" of their suit are loose and flare out at the knee before shrinking in and becoming skin-tight around the lower leg and feet. The silver torso coverings have a single dark gray zipper going down the middle, and each dark gray leg has a silver zipper going down the front. The sleeves are very strange, following the awkward shape of their arms and becoming boots around their hands. Creepers also wear streamlined, pointed helmets. They appear to have black skin. Creepers can also change how they appear, seemingly at will. When they first arrive in the area, it seems they cannot quite contain themselves in a single form. They arrive as seemingly just a mass of silver with legs and after a moment flesh out into their normal form. They can appear as: Sword, Ball, Spear, Mask, Bird, and Antennae Abilities As stated above, Creepers have the ability to alter their forms due to having very little physical form. Ball Form: Creepers will usually enter their ball form before altering into another form, likely as at least a partial defense while reshaping. They shrink their bodies as much as possible (a considerable amount) and hide themselves between their boots, making a sphere. They will exit this form as either a sword or spear. Sword Form: This seems to be the Creeper's favored attack form. It takes the shape of a large sword with a wide blade and a Claymore-like handle that floats in the air. It will slash its opponent multiple times before retreating and returning to its usual form. It appears to mimic the Assassins' favored method of attack in this form. Usually, it will form into a ball before doing this. Spear Form: This appears to be the Creeper's only other attack form. It seemingly disappears takes the shape of a spear very similar to the ones dropped by Dragoons when defeated, and drops from above onto an enemy, mimicking Dragoon's attacks. Usually, it will form into a ball or mask before doing this. Mask Form: This seems to be a defensive form for a Creeper. It becomes a flat disk and scurries across the ground, away from danger. It sometimes uses this form to morph into a spear. Bird Form: One of its more useful forms, the Creeper swaps out its arm-legs for wings and appears very similar to a bird. It uses this when its foes are above it or far away. It will sometimes use this form to morph into a spear, though this is rarer. Antenna Form: The Creeper's strangest form. When idling with an enemy out of attack range, but still close enough to disturb its presence, the Creeper will stretch out its short legs and splay out its boots into an antenna-like array. It is possible this is to better sense where and enemy is and prepare an attack. Notes *When using Reversal against a Dusk when a Creeper is nearby will affect the Creeper as well. Category:Lesser Nobodies